


Serene

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [15]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis





	Serene

Serene.

This was not a word one usually used to describe Jade West. But Beck Oliver would. He had seen every side of her. The happy side, the sad side, the devious side, the angry side, the mental side and the broken side. He had brought out almost every different person that she was. But he never thought he'd be able to break her. Not that he wanted to of course. There were two people who broke Jade, her mother and father. Yet there he was, staring at her across the hallway, knowing full well that she was hiding a shattered heart. Because of him. But nobody else would guess. Everywhere he saw her, she never shouted, never argued. She just got on with life. And the more he saw her, the more it drove him up the wall. He started obsessing over her, watching every little thing she did. Wondering where she was when she wasn't around and what she got up to at home. Whether she missed him as much as he missed her. In breaking up with her and breaking her heart, he'd broken himself.

 


End file.
